


Участь Нолы

by Shweller



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drama, Multi, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweller/pseuds/Shweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: Участь Нолы<br/>Автор:  Швеллер<br/>Бета:  their-law<br/>Размер: миди (5 072 слова)<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Спартак, Агрон, Назир, Крикс, Невия, Ганник<br/>Категория: джен, слэш, гет<br/>Жанр: драма, даркфик<br/>Рейтинг: NC-21<br/>Предупреждение: насилие, жестокость<br/>Краткое содержание: Даже крепкие стены не смогли уберечь город Нолу от нашествия армии Спартака.<br/>Примечание:  Фик написан до выхода третьего сезона.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Участь Нолы

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Участь Нолы  
> Автор: Швеллер  
> Бета: their-law  
> Размер: миди (5 072 слова)  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Спартак, Агрон, Назир, Крикс, Невия, Ганник  
> Категория: джен, слэш, гет  
> Жанр: драма, даркфик  
> Рейтинг: NC-21  
> Предупреждение: насилие, жестокость  
> Краткое содержание: Даже крепкие стены не смогли уберечь город Нолу от нашествия армии Спартака.  
> Примечание: Фик написан до выхода третьего сезона.

Старый самнитский город Нола был окружён такими высокими и толстыми стенами, что сам Ганнибал не смог его покорить. Но Спартак смотрел на него, как на зрелый плод, готовый упасть в раскрытую ладонь.

Много месяцев его армия бродила по югу Италии, разоряя виллы и города, и с каждым днём аппетиты мятежников росли всё больше. К ним постоянно присоединялись новые люди, пастухи, рабы с обнищавших ферм, разбойники и прочий сброд. Спартаку приходилось мириться со всеми, кто был готов пополнить ряды его армии, чтобы сражаться с римлянами, но для многих его бойцов идеалы свободы и чести ничего не значили, их волновала лишь месть бывшим хозяевам и богатая добыча.

Когда взять с разорённых земель было больше нечего, мятежники начали роптать, им было уже не достаточно свободы, они жаждали богатств и требовали у Спартака вести их на Капую. Этот город приютил множество римлян, которые в страхе побросали свои дома, наверняка, прихватив с собой много сокровищ. Мятежники знали, что там есть чем поживиться. Но Спартак был убеждён, что взять Капую им не удастся. Они дважды сумели вырваться из этого города, и с тех пор он охранялся ещё большими силами. Спартак никогда не боялся риска, но не мог больше испытывать удачу и решиться на такое безумие. Однако пламенные речи уже не могли удовлетворить его людей. Они хотели золота, и Спартак должен им его дать.

И тогда он повёл свое войско к ближайшему нетронутому городу Ноле. Гарнизон, защищавший город, был совсем небольшим, жители всецело полагались на защиту своих стен, и Спартак посчитал, что в этом их главная ошибка.

С вершины холма он задумчиво рассматривал расстилавшийся перед ним город.

— Значит, мы собираемся захватить его? — подходя ближе, спросил Агрон. — Без лестниц, без осадных машин?

— Мы не станем осаждать город, нам нужно просто попасть в него изнутри и открыть ворота, — ответил Спартак, словно это было очевидно.

Агрон усмехнулся.

— И как же мы это сделаем? Отрастим крылья и перелетим через стены?

Спартак посмотрел на него с улыбкой, и по этому взгляду Агрон понял — у их вождя снова родился план, который другие посчитали бы несбыточным. Но уже столько раз они делали то, что считалось невозможным. Он верил Спартаку.

— Что ты задумал?

— Помнишь, как мы попали на арену в Капуе? Так же мы проникнем в город — через подземные стоки, — сказал Спартак.

Агрон довольно рассмеялся. Тот безумный и отчаянный подвиг, закончившийся разрушением арены, он не забудет до конца своих дней.

— Что ж, я уже делал это однажды, позволь сделать и сейчас, — попросил он.

У Спартака не было причин возражать, более надёжного человека ему не сыскать. А где Агрон, там и Назир – тот тоже немедленно захотел принять участие в деле и проникнуть в город. Эти двое всегда сражались бок о бок на поле боя, и даже сами боги не смогли бы помешать им пойти вместе.

— Я тоже пойду с Агроном, — вызвался Крикс.

Спартак уже не удивлялся. С тех пор, как Агрон и Крикс заключили мир после памятного боя в храме у подножья Везувия, они стали едва ли не лучшими друзьями. Внешне это было незаметно, они всё так же препирались и осыпали друг друга ругательствами, но питали друг другу истинное доверие и уважение и надёжно прикрывали в бою. Невия повсюду следовала за Криксом, так же, как Назир за Агроном. Спартак решил, что этот маленький отряд — лучший из тех, кого можно послать на такое опасное и ответственное задание.

Разведчики нашли выход из канализации всего в нескольких стадиях от стены города, но тот уходил в противоположную от ворот сторону. Людям Спартака потребуется пройти почти весь путь под землёй, чтобы незамеченными выйти к воротам.

Выслушав последние напутствия от Спартака, они помолились каждый своим богам, прося послать им удачу, и по одному забрались в узкий вход водостока. Поначалу приходилось продвигаться по тесному лазу на четвереньках. Впереди полз невысокий и гибкий Назир, за ним Невия, а следом Крикс и Агрон, которые постоянно ругались, натыкаясь друг на друга. Крупному Агрону было трудно продвигаться по столь узкому коридору, могучими плечами он упирался в стены, а головой постоянно ударялся о низкий потолок. Он с трудом волочил длинные ноги, медленно продвигаясь вперед, да ещё приходилось придерживать болтавшееся на боку оружие. Руки и ноги то и дело увязали в мерзкой жиже.

Не выдержав очередного потока проклятий, Крикс огрызнулся:

— Заткнись уже, твою мать! Мне тоже приходится нелегко, но я ведь не жалуюсь.

— Тебе ведь не упирается в морду задница вонючего галла, — проворчал Агрон. — К тому же я того и гляди застряну.

— Какого хрена ты вообще попёрся?

— Да замолчите оба, — зашипел Назир.

Едва ли стража услышит их под землёй, но не хотелось всю дорогу терпеть их препирательства, от скуки Агрон и Крикс могли ругаться часами.  
Наконец узкий рукав закончился, и они выбрались из водостока в просторные и зловонные залы с высокими сводами, столь похожими на канализацию Капуи, где мятежники прятались в первые дни.

Агрон и Крикс вздохнули с облегчением, наконец расправив затёкшие конечности. На стенах горели факелы, освещая им путь, и хотя приходилось идти вдоль воняющих каналов с отбросами, путешествие стало продвигаться значительно легче.

— Куда теперь? — спросила Невия Назира.

— Тут настоящий лабиринт, — задумчиво ответил тот, мысленно сверяясь с направлением. — Нужно всё время идти прямо…

Они проникли в городские стоки с западной стороны, и нужно было двигаться на восток в сторону ворот, но ориентироваться под землей было почти невозможно. Один за другим они миновали постоянно сменяющие друг друга подземные залы и коридоры, словно под зёмлей был выстроен целый город, в котором они могут блуждать бесконечно. Постепенно носы привыкали к зловонию, а глаза к тусклому свету, но они всё брели и брели вперед, не видя выхода.

— Мы можем бродить здесь до самого утра, — сказал Крикс. — Нужно найти выход наружу и выбираться из проклятых стоков.

— Галл прав, — согласился Агрон. — Снаружи уже должно стемнеть. Мы сможем пройти по городу незамеченными.

Теперь они сворачивали в коридоры, ответвлявшиеся от главной подземной «улицы», в надежде уловить легчайшее дуновение воздуха, указавшее бы им путь наверх. Наконец компания сумела отыскать узкую лестницу, ведущую наружу. Они выбрались на грязную улицу с отбросами, гниющими на мостовой, но всё же ночной воздух казался запахом божественного нектара после канализационной вони.

Темнота уже опустилась на город, жители укрылись в своих домах, на стенах горели редкие факелы, но в основном путь злоумышленникам освещала лишь луна.

Они медленно пробирались, скрываясь в тени зданий, прятались в переулках, увидев чью-то тень или услышав подозрительный звук. Один раз пришлось переждать в сточной канаве, когда мимо прошёл отряд городской стражи.

Мятежникам нужно было торопиться, в стоках они потратили уйму времени, но по ночному городу приходилось продвигаться с большой осторожностью. Едва они выбрались из очередного переулка, как прямо перед ними распахнулась дверь, и в жёлтом пятне света на крыльце появилась обнявшаяся парочка. Запоздавшие любовники заметили компанию головорезов в грязной одежде. Мужчина тут же схватился за меч, а женщина испуганно вскрикнула. Крикс и Агрон действовали одновременно — Крикс всадил свой меч в живот мужчине, а Агрон схватил женщину, удерживая за шею и зажимая её рот ладонью. Она билась и трепыхалась в его руках, пока ему не пришлось сдавить её горло сильнее. Раздался громкий хруст, женщина обмякла и упала на землю. Агрон угрюмо посмотрел на Назира, словно ожидая увидеть в его глазах осуждение.

— Она бы нас выдала, — прошептал он. Назир лишь понимающе кивнул. На этой войне в борьбе за собственную свободу и жизнь им приходилось делать множество неприятных вещей, в том числе убивать беззащитных.

Вслед за хозяевами на крыльце появился испуганный раб. Заметив трупы господ и бандитов с обнаженными мечами, он потрясённо застыл на месте.

— Не бойся, мы люди Спартака, — мягко сказал ему Назир, — мы пришли освободить тебя.

Назир выступил вперед и успокаивающе тронул раба за плечо. Тот вздрогнул и с недоумением посмотрел на юношу, который дружелюбно ему улыбался, вместо того, чтобы тоже всадить в него меч.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Назир.

— Тит, — ответил раб.

Он был немного старше Назира, хорошая одежда и ухоженный вид выдавали его высокое положение среди рабов. Назир прекрасно понимал, как он напуган и сбит с толку, увидев, как его привычная спокойная жизнь раба окончилась в одно мгновение. Но он не пытался сбежать или позвать стражу, и мятежники посчитали это хорошим знаком.

Вслед за рабом они вошли в дом, втащили за собой трупы и закрыли дверь.

— В доме есть ещё римляне? — спросил Крикс.

— Нет, была только госпожа и её гость, — Тит взглянул на неподвижное тело хозяйки.

— А рабы?

— Лишь трое. У нас скромный дом.

— Нам нужно, чтобы кто-то указал дорогу к воротам, — нетерпеливо напомнил Агрон.

— Никодий проводит вас, — сказал Тит. Он наконец-то начал выходить из оцепенения, и громко крикнул. — Никодий!

В передней тут же появился шустрый мальчишка-раб, который с восторгом поглядел на гостей.

— Я верил, что вы придёте освободить нас! — воскликнул он. — Я сделаю всё, чтобы вам помочь!

— Для этого нам нужно поскорее открыть ворота, чтобы впустить армию, — объяснил Агрон.

— Я знаю короткий и безопасный путь! Я покажу вам, — бойко ответил мальчишка.

— Собери других рабов, — Крикс снова обратился к Титу. — Идите в другие дома, поднимайте остальных, говорите, что их пришёл освободить Спартак.

Тит покорно кивнул, но по его лицу нельзя было понять, что у него на уме. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что раб сделает так, как они велели, а не поднимет тревогу.

— Я мечтаю сражаться вместе с вами, — восторженно поделился Никодий, как только они снова вышли на улицы города.

Крикс небрежно отмахнулся.

— Просто помолчи и выведи нас к воротам.

Невия ободряюще улыбнулась мальчишке.

Мятежники торопливо шли за Никодием, который ловко, словно уличный кот, нырял в тёмные переулки. Он прекрасно знал каждую дыру в этом городе. Без такого опытного проводника они бы ещё долго блуждали по улицам, рискуя наткнуться на стражу, но мальчишка, как и обещал, довел их до ворот быстрой и безопасной дорогой.

С обнажёнными мечами они ворвались на караульный пост и без передышки начали рубить сонных стражников. Едва опомнившись, те хватались за мечи, но не успевали пустить их в ход. Стоило одному из стражей потянуться за оружием, как Крикс отрубил ему руку и в следующее мгновение уже схватился с новым противником.

Агрон располосовал лицо одному, рукоятью меча выбил глаз другому, а потом схватил обоих и с силой столкнул их лбами. Мечи молниеносно мелькали в воздухе, разрезая плоть и пуская кровь. Мятежники были не только сильнее и опаснее стражников, они привыкли отнимать жизнь быстро, без раздумий и жалости.

С яростным рыком Назир кинулся на врага, пронзая его грудь мечом, но назад вытащить не смог, лезвие застряло между рёбер. Он злобно оттолкнул уже мёртвое тело и наступил на него, упираясь в грудь ногой, чтобы достать меч. Клинок с трудом вышел из плоти, окатив Назира фонтаном крови. Пока он возился, со спины к нему подобрался новый противник. Назир едва успел обернуться. На помощь тут же подоспела Невия. Хлёстким ударом она рубанула по шее римлянина, который уже занёс меч над Назиром.

— Не зевай, — сказала она.

Назир благодарно кивнул.

В пылу битвы он заметил, как мальчик-раб упал на землю с распоротым животом, в луже крови тёмным комком лежали вываленные внутренности. Но для сожалений времени не оставалось. К римлянам уже спешила подмога.

— Ворота, живо! — скомандовал Крикс, отбиваясь от очередной атаки.

Назир и Невия бросились к машине, поднимающей ворота. Они со всей силы навалились на тяжёлый ворот, и он натужно заскрипел, натягивая цепи. Ворота поднимались слишком медленно, а Крикс и Агрон, вдвоём сдерживающие натиск римлян, начинали сдавать позиции.

— Скорее! — поторапливал Крикс.

Назир и Невия крутили ворот изо всех сил. И едва ворота начали подниматься, как в образовавшемся проёме показался Спартак со своими людьми.

— Как раз вовремя! — воскликнул Агрон.

Ворота открылись лишь наполовину, но этого было достаточно, чтобы армия мятежников ворвалась внутрь. Они обрушились на город, словно штормовая волна, мощным потоком, сметающим всё на своём пути, хлынули на улицы, быстро и безжалостно расправляясь с защитниками. Гарнизон, охранявший город, был совсем мал, к тому же часть защитников патрулировала стены на случай осады, но теперь, когда мятежники оказались внутри, эти стены оказались бесполезны.

Самое яростное сражение развернулось на широкой улице, ведущей к форуму. Торопливо надев доспехи, солдаты и простые горожане вооружились и выстроились поперёк улицы, преграждая мятежникам путь. Но те лавиной хлынули на их строй, ломая ровные ряды, прорубая себе путь сквозь щиты и тела. Сам магистрат вышел на защиту своего города, но погиб одним из первых.

Спартак с ближайшими соратниками бился в первом ряду. Мятежники были похожи на одержимых, они рубили, кололи, ломали кости и кромсали плоть, продвигаясь вперед, переступали через мёртвые тела, отрубленные конечности и внутренности. Рабы тоже падали под ударами римских мечей, но их потери были не сравнимы с потерями врага. Армия Спартака уничтожала всех до единого солдат и каждого жителя, что с оружием в руках выходил на защиту города. Самые смелые или отчаянные ноланцы ещё пытались сопротивляться, но были обречены. Мятежники продвигались всё дальше в глубь города по скользким от крови мостовым.

Армия захватчиков разделилась, растекаясь по улицам. Агрон со своими людьми направился в богатые кварталы. Зажиточные горожане взяли оружие в руки, чтобы защищать своё имущество вместе со стражами города, но, видя, как легко мятежники сметают солдат, побросали мечи и бросились врассыпную.

Римлянин швырнул в наступающую толпу зажжённый факел, который никого не задел, и бросился к ближайшему дому, чтобы найти укрытие за его крепкими стенами. Дверь была приоткрыта, в проёме мелькал раб, наблюдавший за расправой. Римлянин вскочил на ступеньки, бросился к двери, но она захлопнулась прямо перед его носом.

— Откройте! — завопил он, забарабанив по ней кулаками. — Приказываю, немедленно откройте, или я велю вас высечь!..

Поток угроз оборвал меч, вонзившийся в спину. Агрон пригвоздил римлянина к двери своим клинком, тот дёргался, пытаясь освободиться, но лишь глубже насаживался на меч. Следом и другие клинки пронзали его спину, снова и снова, пока она не превратилась в кровавое месиво.

Когда римлянин окончательно затих, дверь в дом открылась, и наружу выглянул раб. Он удовлетворённо посмотрел на мёртвое тело в луже крови и ногой спихнул его с крыльца. Потом с улыбкой посмотрел на мятежников, словно выжидая приказа, что делать дальше. Назир ободряюще кивнул — Тит не подвёл и сделал, что ему велели.

— Давайте, выкурим остальных римских крыс из их нор! — закричал Агрон, вскидывая меч.

Германцы ответили ему радостным криком. Они двинулись дальше по улице, врываясь во все дома, двери которых услужливо распахивали перед ними рабы.

В атрие одного из домов они увидели римлянина, который отбивался мечом от пяти своих рабов, вооружённых дубинками и поленьями. Они жаждали расправиться с бывшим хозяином, но им недоставало решимости, они с опаской нападали и тут же отступали, когда он грозил им мечом.

— Назад, жалкие отродья! — кричал римлянин. — Попробуйте только напасть. Вы никто передо мной, вы просто ничтожества!

В лице римлянина не было страха. Как и Батиат в последние мгновения жизни, он был исполнен высокомерия и презрения к своим рабам, думая, что ещё обладает властью над ними. Вековые устои было не просто разрушить в одно мгновение, и потому домашним рабам не доставало решимости покончить со своим господином.

Мятежникам надоело смотреть на этот спектакль. Оттолкнув с дороги оробевших слуг, Донар приблизился к римлянину, замахнулся топором и опустил ему на макушку. Лезвие рассекло череп, и когда Донар дёрнул топор назад, тот вышел с громким чавканьем, разбрызгивая кусочки плоти, костей и мозгов. Кровь растекалась по мраморным плитам пола и лилась в бассейн.

Домашние рабы посмотрели на Донара, как на героя. Словно желая чем-то отблагодарить своих спасителей, один из рабов, судя по одежде, управляющий, сказал:

— В доме хранится много золота! Вы можете забрать его. Я покажу, где находится сокровищница.

Глаза Немета загорелись, он шагнул вперед, но Агрон вытянул руку, преграждая ему путь.

— Не сейчас, — твёрдо сказал он. — Сначала очистим город от римских ублюдков, а потом будете набивать сумы.

Мятежники уже развернулись к выходу, когда в атрий влетел молодой римлянин.

— Брат! — завопил юноша, кинувшись к телу мёртвого хозяина дома.

Увидев его рассечённый лоб и окровавленное лицо, он всхлипнул и подобрал валявшийся рядом с телом меч.

— Вы заплатите за смерть моего брата! — гневно крикнул он и с занесённым мечом кинулся на мятежников.

В глазах Агрона потемнело от ярости. Он бросился навстречу молодому римлянину и схватил его за горло. Юноша ударил мечом по руке Агрона, рассекая кожу, но тот даже не заметил. Он с бешенством стискивал горло римского щенка, пока тот не начал задыхаться.

— А это за моего брата, ублюдок! — прорычал он.

Пальцы всё сильнее смыкались на шее, глаза юноши вылезли из орбит, лицо побагровело. Бесполезный меч упал на пол, римлянин слабыми пальцами пытался отцепить душащую его руку. С яростным криком Агрон сжал пальцы ещё сильнее, чувствуя, как сильно бьётся под ними кровь его жертвы, надавил, а потом резко рванул, выдирая горло. Кровь фонтаном полилась из открытой раны и распахнутого рта.

Агрон брезгливо вытер руку о тогу римлянина и отшвырнул тело ногой. Проклятый ублюдок вновь напомнил ему о собственной незаживающей ране. Римляне отняли у него брата, и сколько бы он ни убил этих скотов, это не вернет Дуро…

Назир тронул его за плечо.

— Пойдём, — позвал он. — Совсем скоро город будет наш.

Агрон поспешил покинуть этот дом. Ему нужно убить ещё нескольких римлян, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше.

Ганника не привлекало золото, он лишь хотел найти вино. Он блуждал по пустому дому в поисках кладовой, когда наткнулся на прятавшегося там римлянина. Заметив гладиатора, он попятился, схватил скорчившуюся рядом с ним девушку-рабыню и прикрылся ею, как щитом. Выставив перед собой меч, римлянин прокричал:

— Не смей ко мне приближаться, грязное отродье!

Рабыня плакала и умоляюще смотрела на Ганника. Когда хозяин приставил меч к её шее, Ганник раздражённо вздохнул, схватил с пояса кинжал и молниеносным движением швырнул его в римлянина. Острие вошло точно в глаз. Кровь забрызгала лицо девушки, она рухнула на пол и разразилась рыданиями. Ганник подошел к ней ближе и подал руку:

— Не бойся, всё позади. Тебя никто не тронет.

Девушка протянула ему руку и, когда он помог ей подняться, благодарно посмотрела на своего спасителя. Слёзы и кровь на лице рабыни не могли скрыть её красоты. Ганник подумал, что в такую ночь ей грозит опасность. Мятежники не трогали тех, кто носил ошейники, но сейчас озверевшая толпа могла без разбору накинуться на любого.

— Спрячься в доме и не снимай пока ошейник, — велел Ганник.

— Ты вернёшься за мной? — испуганно спросила девушка, когда он повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Я найду тебя утром, — ответил Ганник, но позабыл обещание, как только вышел из дома. Ему ещё предстояло отыскать вино.

Едва минула половина ночи, как Нола была окончательно покорена. То и дело слышались крики раненных, звон клинков и проклятия, но это были последние судороги умирающего города, который больше не мог сопротивляться и сдался победителю. Но для оставшихся в живых ноланцев начались самые страшные мгновения ночи. Обезумевшие рабы и гладиаторы убивали каждого римлянина, встретившегося им на пути. Простых мирных жителей, которые не желали сражаться и молили сохранить им жизнь, убивали прямо на месте или выволакивали на улицы, чтобы расправиться с особой жестокостью. Теперь каждый римлянин воплощал для бывших рабов тех, кто когда-то повелевал ими, стегал кнутом, бил, мучил, насиловал, заставлял убивать своих братьев на потеху толпы или гнуть спину на непосильной работе. Память о тех днях не давала утихнуть злобе, а обрётенная свобода и вседозволенность только подогревали жестокость. Проявить милость к любому римлянину значило позволить снова надеть на себя ошейник, и потому от гнева бывших рабов не могли укрыться ни старики, ни женщины, ни дети.

Старая римлянка с растрёпанными, посыпанными пеплом волосами вышла на крыльцо. В руках она держала зажжённый факел и кувшин с ламповым маслом.

— Будьте вы прокляты, мерзкие псы! — воскликнула она. — Я не позволю войти в мой дом!

И на глазах Спартака и его людей женщина облилась маслом и подожгла себя. Люди едва успели отшатнуться от вспыхнувшего пламени. От пронзительных воплей римлянки холодело сердце, в нос ударил запах палёной плоти. Волосы вспыхнули факелом, кожа начала пузыриться и слезать с черепа, а потом женщина целиком превратилась в огненный шар, но продолжала вопить, пока не сгорел её язык.

Огонь то и дело вспыхивал то в одном, то в другом конце города. Падали неосторожно опрокинутые жаровни и лампы, но чаще жители сами поджигали свои дома, чтобы те не достались захватчикам, а потом убивали себя.

Не обращая внимания на ревущее пламя, мятежники хватали добычу, вытаскивая на улицы целые тюки с богатствами. Они тащили с собой совершенно не нужные в походе резные столики, расписные амфоры, скульптуры, картины, дорогие ткани и расшитые золотом подушки, словно голодные, которые попали на роскошный пир и никак не могли насытиться, они хватали все эти бесполезные богатства, ослеплявшие их своим блеском.

Мятежники не трогали рабынь, для плотских утех было достаточно римлянок. Простолюдинки и знатные римлянки, пожилые и совсем юные, лишившись защиты своих мужей, отцов и братьев, они превратились в желанную добычу для распалённых похотью дикарей. Мужчины умирали быстро, но именно женщинам Нолы доставалась вся ярость и жестокость мятежников.

Женщины напрасно умоляли о пощаде для себя и своих детей. Растрёпанная римлянка с большим животом прижимала к себе трёхлетнего ребёнка и молила со слезами:

— Пощадите моего сына и рёбенка, которого ношу в своём чреве.

Она с мольбой посмотрела на Крикса, и тот вспомнил о Лукреции, которая так же, как и эта римская змея, пыталась выторговать себе спасение ребёнком. Он почувствовал омерзение. Крикс решительно шагнул к женщине и вонзил меч в её живот.

— Будет лучше, если не родится очередной римский ублюдок, — прохрипел он, глядя в её изумлённое лицо.

Невия подошла к маленькому ребёнку, обняла, прижимая к себе, и отвела в сторону, чтобы он не смотрел, как расправляются с его матерью.

— Тише-тише, — мягко сказала она, поглаживая плачущего мальчика по волосам.

Все пережитые ужасы сделали её сильной и твердой. Он без колебаний убивала в бою, но не думала, что способна причинить вред ребёнку. Рыдая, мальчик прижался к ней ближе и доверчиво обхватил руками. Она снова погладила его по голове. Такие светлые волосы, белая кожа, голубые глаза — таких никогда бы не было у её сына.

В их лагере многие женщины уже обзавелись детьми, и в минуты покоя вместе с Криксом они тоже мечтали об этом: как они уйдут за Альпы, в Косматую Галлию, и смогут жить простой жизнью, возделывать землю, растить детей. Они бы стали хорошими родителями. Однако пережитое насилие лишило Невию радости материнства.

Мальчик окончательно притих, прижавшись к её груди, и тогда она подняла меч и точным резким движением перерезала его тонкую шею. Ребёнок даже не вскрикнул. Невия осторожно опустила его на землю и поднялась, чувствуя, как по лицу стекают слёзы. Крикс шагнул к ней навстречу и раскрыл объятия. Невия прижалась к нему, пряча лицо на его груди. Лишь в его руках она могла найти покой и утешение.

— Давай забудем обо всём, — прошептал Крикс, уводя её за собой.

Видя, как их командир уходит, люди Крикса решили сами продолжить веселье. В конце улицы стоял храм Аполлона, где они надеялись найти богатую добычу.

 

Спартак увидел, как кучка его людей за волосы тащит по земле молодую римлянку. Девушка плакала, пытаясь вырваться, но грубые руки держали крепко. Её прижали к земле, сорвали одежду и начали хватать за груди и бедра. Безумный молящий взгляд женщины остановился на Спартаке.

— Хватит, оставьте её, — скомандовал он, не в силах наблюдать такое зверство.

— Римская шлюха сейчас получит своё, — ответил один из головорезов.

Его налитые кровью глаза горели похотью, возможно, он даже не узнавал своего вождя. Все эти люди, которых Спартак вёл за собой, внимали каждому его слову, верили и шли за ним на смерть, но порой превращались в настоящих животных, которые не слышали голоса разума. Напрасно Спартак пытался достучаться до них, ни слова убеждения, ни приказы, ни угрозы не достигали затуманенного рассудка.

— Оставь их, — Ганник тронул Спартака за плечо. — Они считают себя победителями и берут то, что им положено по праву.

Спартаку тяжело было смириться с этим, но стоило признать, что Ганник прав. Обычно послушная армия сейчас превратилась в необузданную толпу, и нужно позволить ей утолить жажду крови, золота и плоти, чтобы наутро она снова покорно встала в его ряды. Как бы ни было тяжело на сердце, приходилось идти на такие жертвы. И всё же, снова встретив полный ужаса взгляд римлянки, Спартак не выдержал. Выхватив меч, он грозно скомандовал:

— Оставьте её!

Громкий голос командира достиг затуманенного похотью разума. Мужчины взбёшенно смотрели на Спартака, но не могли ему перечить, о силе фракийца ходили легенды, и мало кто решился бы вступить с ним в схватку.

Римлянку отпустили, и, кое-как прикрываясь лохмотьями платья, она убежала без оглядки.

— Думаешь, ты её спас? — раздражённо спросил Ганник. — Ей все равно не укрыться от расправы. А эти парни очень скоро найдут себе новое развлечение.

Спартак понимал, что друг прав, но не мог спокойно смотреть на столь бессмысленную жестокость. И всё же был бессилен в одиночку остановить свою разгулявшуюся армию.

— Лучше найди вино, женщину и забудь об этом, — посоветовал Ганник и взглянул на Саксу, забрызганную кровью с головы до ног. Та ответила ему хищной улыбкой.

Но Спартак не мог забыться в любящих объятиях, как Крикс с Невией или Агрон с Назиром. Он бродил по захваченной Ноле и с горечью смотрел на своих людей, которые насиловали, убивали, грабили и заливались вином, празднуя победу, но больше не пытался вмешаться. Освобождённые рабы Нолы охотно присоединялись к ним. Нацепив на себя дорогие одежды и украшения, они пили вино и веселились вместе с мятежниками. Спартак заметил, как один из рабов держит в руках копьё с насаженной на него головой римлянина и похваляется перед остальными своим кровавым трофеем. Каждый из рабов по-своему отмечал приобретённую свободу, и зная, какие ужасы этим людям пришлось пережить в рабстве, Спартак не мог винить их за ту жестокость, что, наконец, вырвалась наружу и обернулась против бывших господ. Слишком долго они терпели власть Рима, и чтобы теперь бросить ему вызов, они должны быть безжалостны. За этот тяжёлый урок ноланцы заплатили дорогую цену.

Агрона и Назира тоже не интересовали богатства римлян, остаток ночи, как и советовал Ганник, они решили провести в страстных объятиях. Им удалось найти опустевший разграбленный дом. Все жители покинули его, а захватчики поживились всем, чем можно, но к радости любовников оставили нетронутой кровать. Агрон и Назир с улыбками обняли друг друга. Запах нечистот на их телах давно сменился запахом крови и дыма.

С улицы донёсся душераздирающий женский вопль. Агрон повернулся к окну, но Назир обхватил его лицо, заставляя снова посмотреть на себя:

— Забудь об этом. Сейчас есть только я.

Агрон погладил ладонями его виски и наклонился за жадным поцелуем.

— Мы вместе пережили ещё одну битву, — шептал Назир между поцелуями, — и избежали смерти.

— Я ни за что не позволю тебе умереть! — пылко ответил Агрон. — Сами боги не посмеют забрать тебя у меня.

Назир не смог сдержать усмешки. Только его Агрон мог бросить вызов богам.

Недавняя битва распалила их кровь, но теперь жажда убийства сменилась страстью. Они опустились на кровать, сплетаясь в горячих объятиях, и не разнимали их до самого конца ночи. Лишь под утро любовники забылись коротким сном, но первые лучи солнца, показавшиеся в окне, разбудили их. В бледном утреннем свете они увидели следы разбоя, что ночью милостиво скрыла от них темнота — опрокинутую и сломанную мебель, разбросанные вещи, принадлежавшие когда-то зажиточной римлянке, и разбрызганную повсюду кровь.

— Агрон! Назир, вы здесь? — послышался голос Спартака.

Их лидер с первыми лучами солнца начал искать и собирать своих преданных людей, не дожидаясь, пока они проснутся, сам ходил по домам, разыскивая их.

— Мы здесь, — отозвался Агрон, но они с Назиром даже не пошевелились, чтобы разомкнуть объятия.

Спартак заглянул в спальные покои.

— Вставайте, нам нужно выдвигаться, — бросил он и тут же скрылся.

— Вид у него мрачный, — заметил Назир, поднимаясь, — похоже, всю ночь не сомкнул глаз.

— Но его ночь была не такой приятной, как наша, — заметил Агрон. — Нашему вождю приходится нести на плечах тяжёлое бремя и мириться с тем, что противно его сердцу.

Назир кивнул, вспоминая кровавые картины этой ночи, насилие и жестокость, захлестнувшие улицы Нолы. В его сердце давно не осталось прежних мягкости и страха, он открыто смотрел в лицо смерти на поле боя, но увиденное минувшей ночью испугало даже его. По городу словно прошёлся ураган, оставивший после себя лишь смерть и разрушения.

Для бойцов Спартака наступило мрачное похмельное утро. Устав от разбоя и разврата, многие засыпали на месте, в домах или на улицах рядом с трупами замученных жертв. Они медленно поднимались, надевали оружие, допивали остатки вина, постепенно приходили в себя и брели к площади, где ждал их вождь.

Спартак поднялся на трибуну, внимательно осматривая своё войско.

— Братья, этой ночью вы храбро сражались и были вознаграждены славной добычей, — сказал он, стараясь не думать об обезображенных трупах, валявшихся повсюду, и дыме, поднимавшемся над обломками домов. — Но теперь этот город превратился в руины, и больше мы не можем здесь оставаться. Мы выступаем немедленно и встанем лагерем на равнине.

Слова Спартака были встречены вялым одобрением. Мятежники медленно стряхивали с себя безумие ночи и вновь загорались праведным гневом и жаждой борьбы, которые всегда вселяли в них слова Спартака.

Армия длинным строем потянулась прочь из города. Следом за многотысячным войском двигались повозки и обозы, груженные продовольствием и сокровищами, захваченными в римских домах, а в самом конце процессии шли новобранцы, вчерашние рабы, едва сорвавшие с себя ошейники. Многие из них ужаснулись, когда увидели при свете дня, к чему сами приложили руку, многие устыдились и пожалели, но теперь у них не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как следовать за Спартаком, опасаясь возмездия и римских мечей.

В толпе Назир заметил вчерашнего знакомого, Тита, который теперь лишился ошейника и обзавелся мечом, и приветственно ему улыбнулся.

Юная рабыня сновала между бойцами, внимательно оглядывая каждого в надежде увидеть своего вчерашнего спасителя. Она ведь даже не знала его имени, но ей необходимо было его найти. Она подбегала к каждому светловолосому мужчине, смотрела в лицо, но ни в ком не узнавала своего героя.

Высокий светловолосый кельт схватил её за руку и прижал к себе.

— Ты не меня ищешь, красавица? — игриво спросил он.

— Нет, не тебя. Отпусти! — девушка попыталась вырваться, но её грубо удержали.

— Поверь, лучше меня ты не найдёшь, — заявил кельт под одобрительный смех своих приятелей.

— Отпусти её, Бренн, — раздался властный голос.

— Ганник, тебе мало баб? — проворчал Бренн. — Нужно делиться!

Девушка просияла, узнав в том, кого звали Ганником, своего ночного спасителя.

— Мой господин пытался убить меня, но Ганник спас мне жизнь. И я должна отблагодарить его, — сказала девушка Бренну.

— Ладно, проваливай, — проворчал тот и выпустил её. — Долбаный Ганник…

Ганник едва взглянул на девушку, которая теперь шла за ним по пятам.

— Ты снова спас меня, — проговорила она. — Но не пришёл за мной утром, как обещал.

В голосе послышался лёгкий упрек. Ганник хмуро посмотрел на неё, и девушка смутилась.

— Благодарю тебя, Ганник, — проговорила она и улыбнулась.

При свете дня она казалась ещё красивее, её улыбка была искренней и чистой.

— Не стоит, — буркнул Ганник.

Он снова отвернулся, намереваясь закончить беседу и уйти по своим делам, но девушка не отставала.

— Я Сибил, — сказала она.

Ганник никак не отреагировал. Его мучило похмелье, и ему совсем не хотелось разбираться с благодарной девицей, пусть даже такой хорошенькой.

— Тебе нечем заняться?

— По правде, нет, — призналась Сибил. — Я не знаю, что делать и куда идти. Могу я пойти с тобой?

Ганник взглянул на Саксу, увлечённо беседовавшую с Агроном и Луго. Они разговаривали на своём грубом языке и громко смеялись.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Ганник и посмотрел на Сибил. — Держись рядом. Но не попадайся на глаза Саксе, не то она располосует твоё хорошенькое личико, — предупредил он и погладил девушку по щеке.

Глаза Сибил засияли от счастья. Она пристроилась рядом с двуколкой, на которую сгрузили награбленное добро, и последовала за отрядом, стараясь ни на миг не терять Ганника из виду.

Спартак наблюдал, как его войско медленно покидает город. Безумная толпа теперь снова становилась послушной армией, готовой направиться туда, куда скажет их лидер.

Спартак решил устроить лагерь в нескольких милях от города, чтобы отдохнуть и обучить новобранцев, а его деятельный ум уже обдумывал новый план.


End file.
